Proquest Psychology Journals
ProQuest Psychology Journals describes itself as a resource that "includes leading psychology titles for students and researchers." It indexes over 1,200 psychology-related titles, carrying 400 with full text, and also includes coverage of psychology-related dissertations. Accessing ProQuest Psychology Journals Here are the basics to access ProQuest: # Carroll Students, access the Carroll Homepage at http://www.bhcarroll.edu/ using the preferred Firefox browser # Choose Student # Choose Resources # Choose My Courses (Carroll Learning Center) # Give your Login and Password # Choose the "Triple Gate"- 3 horizontal bars icon (top right) for the Library # Choose Proquest Note: this new interface became active on July 11, 2014. And beginning in Alpha Term 2011 (August 2011), the new CLC interface prefers the Firefox browser. Learn where to find video versions of the Carroll Tutorials here... Topic A: Searching ProQuest * Type in a search (i.e., Calvinism) and select the Search button * Recommended:Choose the Full Text box, and the Peer Reviewed (Scholarly) Journals box * Choose an entry to view citation/abstract or full text (when available) * Save, print, or email selected citations Trouble with access? Please send comments or questions to me Topic B: Researching with ProQuest Purpose: Go deeper by refining search strategies in ProQuest; like a "rerun" on TV, "research" means "look again." Try these 5 strategies: Strategy 1: What are you looking for? In ProQuest, different resources look for different types of information. Separating and combining the right resources will help you target your searching Strategy 2: Do you need a one-two punch? Do the same search with the "Full Text" box selected, AND with "Full Text" switched off; citations for items that are not full text are still valuable (see Strategy 4 below) Strategy 3: What terms describe what you're searching for? Keep a list of search terms you'v used, and of ones you find while searching. Both "abominable snowman" and "yeti" describe the same thing, but some citations may use both terms, and some only one- or the other! Make separate searches with alternative terms; mix it up to see if you've found all there is to find. Strategy 4: What do I do with these citations? Please send comments or questions to me Even a citation you find that isn't in full text (i.e., readable on screen) may be obtainable. I can help you determine your options and let you decide when and how to pursue them. I say a bit more about this on my official personal note page. Strategy 5: Learn more about searching TIPS: Access ProQuest's offiical page on PQPJ (including searching tips and a complete title list page) here. A ProQuest-produced searching tip page is available here. A selected list of 20 representative publications (of 1,200) is below: *Canadian Journal of Counselling and Psychotherapy *Complementary Therapies in Medicine *Counseling and Values *Counseling Psychologist *Ethics & Behavior *Journal of Child and Family Studies *Counselor Education and Supervision *Journal of Counseling and Development *Journal of Counseling Psychology *Journal of Genetic Counseling *Journal of Mental Health Counseling *Journal of Multicultural Counseling and Development *Journal of Psychology and Christianity *Journal of Professional Counseling, Practice, Theory, & Research *Journal of Psychology and Theology *Journal of Religion and Health *Journal of Spirituality in Mental Health *Pastoral Psychology *Rehabilitation Counseling Bulletin *Social Work and Christianity Use PQ's "Cited By" feature to locate more items that use an individual article or dissertation in their research. Learn where to find video versions of the Carroll Tutorials here... Trouble with access? Please send comments or questions to me